Plumbing plants are known that are installed in homes, offices and factories to serve corresponding installations. Currently, said plumbing plants have two distinct pipes, one for cold water and the other for hot water, so as to convey the water to each plumbing accessory such as washbasins, showers, etc. At the dispenser and the mixer, the flowrate of the outlet flow is mixed and adjusted by fixtures and fittings that open or close, to different extents, the check valves located in the pipes. With these mechanical adjusting systems the ratio between the flowrates of the flows of hot and cold flows is adjusted, i.e. the final temperature of the water. The aforesaid technology, of mechanical type, is not devoid of drawbacks, first above all the high labour costs for installation and maintenance. It is also known that said double-pipe systems require walls to be demolished if the double-pipe systems are replaced or repaired and/or to modify the position of the plumbing installations which implies greater labour and material costs.
Single-pipe plumbing plants are also known i.e. plants comprising a sole pipe that conveys already mixed water to the plumbing installation.
In this case, mixing occurs upstream of the distribution, in a mixing collector, where the two pipes of the hot and cold water arrive and from which a single delivery conduit leads, for each plumbing feature as far as the installation to be served. The water, which has been properly mixed so as to have the desired temperature, reaches the installation through the single conduit, avoiding the use of two pipes, as indicated above.
In this manner, the use of two pipes is avoided, with a significant saving of time and material and installation costs.
In this case, mixing occurs upstream of distribution of the corresponding device, generally near the boiler, and by means the distribution collector, a three-way valve being connected-respectively at the inlet- to the hot and cold water conduits, at the outlet to the delivery conduit of the thus mixed water.
Each conduit conveys water, mixed by the solenoid valve, to the plumbing installation to be served: the user uses an adjusting knob near the plumbing installation to adjust mixing and through electrical cables connected to the solenoid valve or to the corresponding control circuit commands the operation of the mixing collector.
In this manner, by modifying the position of the adjusting knob, the position of the solenoid valve is adjusted, i.e. mixing of hot and cold water and the flowrate of the outlet water.